Heretofore, a so-called back contact solar cell having p-type and n-type semiconductor regions arranged on a back surface side of the solar cell has been known (Patent Document 1 described below, for example). In this back contact solar cell, a light-receiving surface side does not need to be provided with electrodes. For this reason, the back contact solar cell can increase light reception efficiency, and thereby can achieve higher photoelectric conversion efficiency. In addition, connection between solar cells with a wiring member can be performed only on the back surface side. Hence, light reception loss attributable to a wiring member can be reduced. Thus, a solar cell module with increased output can be provided.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses the following manufacturing method as a method of manufacturing a back contact solar cell. Specifically, first of all, in junction layer 101, which is formed of a layered body of i-type semiconductor layer 101i and n-type semiconductor layer 101n, and covering layer 102 are formed in this order on a back surface of n-type monocrystalline silicon substrate 100, as illustrated in FIG. 14. Then, covering layer 102 is partially removed by an etching method.
Next, as illustrated in FIG. 15, in junction layer 101 is partially removed by the etching method while partially etched covering layer 102 is used as a mask. After that, as illustrated in FIG. 16, ip junction layer 104 formed of a layered body of i-type semiconductor layer 104i and p-type semiconductor layer 104p is formed. Then, a portion of in junction layer 101 covered with covering layer 102 is exposed by removing covering layer 102 with etching. Lastly, an n-side electrode is formed on in junction layer 101 and a p-side electrode is formed on ip junction layer 104, whereby a back contact solar cell is completed.